Snow: Valentine Wedding
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Hari yang ditunggu oleh Naruto dan Sakura akan segera tiba. Mereka akan di ikat oleh benang merah yang sejak awal sudah di takdirkan. Salju akan menjadi pengiring mereka menuju ke jenjang yang lebih serius lagi. Warn: Inside/ NaruSaku Always/ Lemon?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku Always**

**Warn: OOC, AU, Typo, Lemon, Lime, Etc**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**My Inspiration : **_**Winter in Tokyo by Ilana Tan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow: Valentine Wedding**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Satu apartemen dengan orang dicintai adalah hal yang tidak biasa bagi semua orang, mungkin itu berlaku untuk Sakura Haruno saja. Ya, Sakura Haruno—ups nanti akan berubah menjadi Sakura Namikaze. Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan seorang _fotografer_ jalanan yang terkenal di Amerika bernama Naruto Namikaze. Dilamar saat malam sebelum Natal memang sangat romantic bagi pasangan yang saling mencintai, Sakura sangat bahagia setelah di lamar oleh Naruto, bahkan ia ingin sekali tinggal bersama Naruto besoknya. Sementara itu pemuda pirang tersebut memberikan kunci cadangan apartemennya dan menyuruh Sakura untuk memberikan kunci apartemen gadis itu kepada orang yang menginginkan apartemen Sakura.

Natal telah terlewati, kini tahun baru telah di depan mata. Hari Valentine tinggal satu bulan lagi, Sakura sudah tidak sabar untuk merayakannya bersama Naruto di kampung halamannya yang berada di Kyoto. Ya, mereka berdua pergi menuju ke Kyoto untuk menemui keluarga Sakura sekaligus meminta restu kepada keluarga Haruno untuk menikahi Sakura Haruno. Sangat gugup. Ya, Naruto sekarang sangat gugup karena akan bertemu dengan keluarga Sakura. Semoga berhasil saja untuk Naruto.

"Kereta Nozomi memang cepat, ya?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Pasangan kekasih tersebut berada di dalam sebuah kereta yang bertujuan ke Kyoto.

"Kau benar. Lalu kita akan sampai di sana jam berapa?" tanya balik Naruto.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "Dari Konoha ke Kyoto hanya butuh sekitar dua sampai 3 jam mungkin. Pokoknya hari belum gelap kalau aku tiba di Kyoto." Sakura menoleh ke Naruto yang sedari tadi diam. Dia…tegang? Pikir Sakura.

"O-oh, a-aku tidak sabar ingin menemui keluargamu." Ujar Naruto gugup.

Sakura mendengus geli melihat Naruto gugup, "Tidak usah gugup. Lagipula orang tuaku tidak akan menggigit kok." Sakura kembali tertawa melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"_U-urusai!_" seru Naruto. "Setidaknya aku meminta izin kepada keluargamu untuk menikahimu, _Tsuma._" Ujar Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura, sesekali mencium pipi wanita berambut panjang tersebut.

"Ck, bisakah kau singkirkan tanganmu itu?"

"Kau seperti _Kaa-san_ saja, nona."

"Terima kasih, pujiannya."

Naruto mendengus geli, kemudian kembali kepada kegiatannya. "Kalau kau mengantuk lebih baik tudur saja. Aku akan menyiapkan bahuku untuk bantalmu tidur."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto dengan kening yang sudah mengkerut, "Aku heran. Kenapa kau selalu menggombal sih?"

Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura, "Aku hanya menggombal di depanmu saja, Sakura-_chan_….." ujar Naruto lalu mengecup bibir plum milik Sakura. "….Dan karena kau adalah tulang rusukku yang kembali dari petualangannya."

Wajah Sakura memerah, "Gombal!" balas Sakura kemudian menghamburkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto. "Tapi, aku tetap mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun._"

"Aku tahu. Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_." ujar Naruto yang merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

.

.

.

Kyoto. Sebuah kota yang terkenal akan tradisinya yang sangat kental. Rumah bagi tradisi Jepang, rumah bagi kuil, dan juga rumah bagi para Youkai. Youkai? Itu hanya mitos yang berkembang disana, setidaknya warga disana mempercayai mitos tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat sampai di Stasiun kereta di kampung halamannya. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri tegang dengan tas ransel yang berada di punggungnya, sementara Sakura hanya membawa barang seperlunya, baju, alat kosmetik, dan beberapa cemilan.

"Ayo, kita jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu." Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menarik lengan Naruto menuju ke tempat yang terlihat bagus bagi mereka.

"He-hey…tunggu!"

Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan melewati taman kota. "Kyoto tidak banyak berubah."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya sedikit.

"Aku sudah lama tidak kembali ke kampung halamanku. Jadi, inilah hari dimana aku kembali ke kampung halamanku. Aku jadi rindu masakkan ibuku." Jelas Sakura. "Oh ya, kau kan dari _New York_? Tapi, bahasa Jepang-mu bagus."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto. "Kami disana selalu memakai bahasa Jepang bila berkomunikasi." Jelas Naruto, "Ayo kita kesana!"

Tepat saat itu lampu tanda penyebrangan yang menghubungkan taman kota tersebut menyala dan kerumunan besar orang mulai menyeberang jalan. Sakura tahu mereka harus berjalan dengan cepat namun hati-hati dalam lautan manusia yang hilir-mudik ini. Ia ingin memperingati Naruto. Ia menoleh, tapi Naruto tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kir. Tidak ada. Hanya ada kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ke mana laki-laki itu? Begitu menyadari Naruto tidak ada di dekatnya, langkah Sakura otomatis berhenti. Dengan segera ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang. Sebelum Sakura sempat menggumamkan permintaan maaf, seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan menyenggol bahunya. Sakura terdorong mundur beberapa langkah dan nyaris terjatuh kalau punggungnya tidak tertahan sesuatu.

"Kau orang Kyoto atau bukan, Sakura-_chan?_ Menyeberang jalan saja tidak bisa."

Mendengar suara itu Sakura mendongak dan melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tanpa dosa. Ternyata Naruto menahannya supaya tidak terjatuh. Naruto memegang sikunya dan membimbingnya menyeberang jalan.

"Tadi aku mencarimu," kata Sakura berusaha menjelaskan.

"Dari tadi aku ada di belakangmu," ujar Naruto ringan.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu, _Baka!_" gerutu Sakura. "Membuat orang lain bingung. Apalagi di tengah jalan."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," kata Naruto dengan nada bergurau kemudian memeluk pinggang Sakura. "Lain kali kita akan membawa sebuah lem yang sangat kuat untuk menempelkan kita, supaya kita tidak akan menjauh satu sama lain."

"Dasar Gombal!" gerutu Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali menyusuri jalanan Kyoto yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit ramai dari biasanya.

.

.

.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau tegang, Naruto-_kun_." Goda Sakura yang sekarang ini sudah berada di depan rumah keluarga Haruno.

Naruto hanya mendengus, "Aku tidak tegang Sakura-_chan_, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya aku ke rumah Keluargamu." Gerutu Naruto sedikit kesal karena godaan Sakura.

Sementara gadis itu hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang gugup, "Baiklah, ayo masuk!" Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, "_Tadaima!_"

"_Okaeri! _Sakura-_chan!_"

"_Okaa-san!_"

"Anakku kau sudah lama tidak kemari nak, dan siapa itu?" tanya sang ibu yang bernama Mebuki Haruno.

"Oh dia… dia adalah Naruto." ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto. "Dia kekasihku, _Kaa-san_."

"_Yoroshiku ne, Baa-san. Naruto desu."_ Ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf, bila saya akan merepotkan anda nanti."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula Sakura akan melepas masa lajangnya." Goda Mebuki sambil cekikikan melihat anak serta calon menantunya menunduk malu. "Ayo masuk, aku akan buatkan _Ocha."_

Sementara Mebuki masuk ke dapur, Sakura dan Naruto hanya beridiri diam sambil berbisik. "Sakura-_chan_, kau yang membocorkan kalau kita akan menikah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak memberi tahunya apapun."

"Benarkah?" goda Naruto sesekali memegangi pantat Sakura, membuat gadis itu menggeram dengan wajah merah malunya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu, Naruto-_kun_." Ujar Sakura sambil mencubit pinggang Naruto.

"Haha…Maaf."

.

.

.

Di ruang keluarga Haruno terlihat dua orang laki-laki dan seorang permpuan sedang duduk bersama layaknya seorang Boss yang sedang rapat. Sang pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto tersebut memandangi calon mertuanya dengan pandangan serius seakan ini adalah masalah hidup dan mati. Lain halnya dengan si gadis yang bernama Sakura, ia hanya berharap cemas akan Naruto yang ingin meminta izin kepada ayah tercintanya.

"Kau tahu bahwa dia adalah anakku satu-satunya?" tanya sang kepala keluarga Haruno, Kizashi Haruno.

"Saya tahu itu. Maka—"

"Jangan memotong!" Naruto langsung diam di tempat. "Kau tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang aku sayangi?"

"Saya tahu itu."

"Lalu—"

"_Anata,_ Naruto-_kun_ datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha ke Kyoto untuk melamar Sakura. Biar dia yang menjaga anak kita, lagipula anak kita sudah saatnya untuk menikah." Kizashi langsung diam kicep mendengar penuturan sang istri tercinta. Sakura dan Naruto hanya tertawa mengejek seakan berkata Suami-Takut-Istri.

Kizashi sedikit menghela nafas lelah, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. "Baiklah, aku merestui kalian menikah nanti." Ujar Kizashi sambil menyesapi _Ocha_. "Kalau boleh tahu siapa orang tuamu, anak muda?"

"Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki."

**Byurr**

Hujan local turun deras. Naruto dan Sakura terkena imbasnya.

"Be-benarkah, itu?" Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, "_Tsuma_, dia adalah anak Minato!" seru Kizashi kepada sang istri membuat pasangan yang akan menikah ini bingung mendadak.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku ingin sekali berbesan dengan Kushina, dan sekarang harapanku menjadi kenyataan." Kata Mebuki yang mendengar bahwa Naruto itu anak dari sahabatnya waktu semasa sekolah dulu.

"Benar. Kemarilah." Kizashi menyuruh Mebuki untuk menemui anaknya dan calon menantunya. "Lihatlah, wajahnya mirip Kushina, lalu rambut serta matanya mirip dengan Minato, benarkan?" Mebuki hanya menangguk senang. Sementara itu kedua sejoli tersebut hanya menatap kedua orang tua tersebut dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kushina adalah sahabatku semasa sekolah. Kami berenam bersama Fugaku, serta Mikoto selalu bermain bersama. Lalu setelah kami lulus dari SMA, kami berpisah untuk mencari jati diri kita masing-masing, tapi Minato dan Kushina saat itu sudah menjadi sepasang Kekasih. Jadi, mereka berdua selalu bersama sampai akhirnya aku mendapat kabar bahwa mereka sekarang tinggal di Amerika." Jelas Mebuki yang kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

"Jadi…kalian adalah sahabat dari _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_?"

"Ya, Minato menjadi Rivalku dulu. Kami berdua selalu beradu saat pelajaran olahraga ataupu kecerdasan otak." Kata Kizashi.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan cengiran lebarnya, sang gadis itupun membalas senyuman lebar milik calon suaminya. Kemudian mereka berpelukan, "Itu berarti kita sudah jodoh sebelum dilahirkan."

"Dasar bodoh! Mana ada yang seperti itu, Naruto_-kun_."

Sepertinya Naruto akan menginap di rumah keluarga Haruno.

.

.

.

"Besok kau akan ada Event di Kyoto? Di pameran?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menyesapi Teh hangat yang di sediakan oleh Sakura. Mereka berdua masih berada di rumah keluarga Haruno, dan ini sudah malam. "Ya, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sejak awal." Sedikit rasa penyesalan tergambar di mata Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Tak apa. Lagipula aku ingin sekali melihat hasil 'tangkapan ikanmu ini'." Ujar Sakura memaklumi Naruto, kemudian Sakura berdiri sejenak dari tempat duduknya kemudian mendekati Naruto. "Dan 'tangkapan' apa yang akan kau perlihatkan?"

Naruto yang melihat Sakura mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya, merangkul bahu gadis tersebut. "Memangnya aku mau kasih tahu 'tangkapan'ku? Tidak. ini adalah kejutanku kepadamu, _Tsuma_." Setelah mengatakan kata sayang tersebut, wajah Naruto mulai mendekat ke wajah Sakura. Dahi mereka menempel satu sama lain.

**Sraakk**

"Sakura…-_chan_? oh, maaf, mengganggu kalian berdua. Selamat bersenang-senang." Mebuki tertawa ala ibu-ibu yang baru saja menerima gossip dari ibu yang lain.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya cengo melihat Mebuki yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Sama seperti pengalaman Author yang menulis cerita ini—baik, kita kembali ke cerita. Pasangan sejoli tersebut kembali melakukan aktivitasnya.

Naruto mencium lembut bibir plum Sakura, tangan kanan pemuda tersebut memegangi kepala bagian belakan Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara itu Sakura hanya pasrah akan kelakuan Naruto yang mungkin kelewat mesum.

"Mmffmmh." Sakura mulai mendesah di dalam ciuman mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka karena Oksigen yang berada di paru-paru mereka akan habis. "Kau terlalu agresif, Sakura-_chan_."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura menantang dengan wajah yang memerah akibat ciuman mereka serta senyuman Sakura yang terlihat manis nan menggoda di hadapan Naruto.

"…Aku makan sekarang." Imbuh Naruto yang menggendong Sakura di atas _Futon_. Rumah mereka masih tradisional ala pedesaan di Jepang, jadi yang namanya kasur itu hanyalah mitos. "…Kau memang sangat seksi bila sudah begini, Sakura_-chan_."

"Terima Kasih, pujiannya Naruto_-kun_."

Naruto kembali mencium kening Sakura, kemudian berpindah ke pipi, mata, hidung, dan yang terakhir adalah bibir. Sembari Naruto mencium Sakura, tangan pemuda tersebut mulai menyentuh bagian sensitive Sakura, membuat gadis tersebut mendesah tertahan.

Ciuman Naruto mulai merembes ke bagian leher jenjang nan putih milik gadis tersebut. Meninggalkan jejak berupa kissmark tanda bahwa Sakura hanya miliknya seutuhnya. Gadis itu kembali mendesah kali ini desahannya sedikit keras daripada yang sebelumnya.

Tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi menyentuh bagian sensitive milik Sakura mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian yang dipakai oleh Sakura kemudian membuangnya sembarangan. "_Please, be gentle…_" gumam Sakura yang sekarang ini hanya menyisakan Bra berwarna pink dengan celana dalam yang sama warnanya.

"_As you wish, Princess_." Balas Naruto yang kembali mencium kening Sakura kemudian bibir mereka kembali menyatu seperti sedia kala.

Naruto mulai menaikkan Bra yang di pakai oleh Sakura, menampilkan buah dada yang tidak terlalu besar dengan _nipple_ berwarna pink. Pemuda tersebut memilin pelan _nipple _tersebut ia ingin melakukannya dengan lembut tidak menyakiti Sakura.

"Maaf, kalau ini tidak sesuai dengan yang kau bayangkan." Gumam Sakura di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Naruto sedikit mengangkat alisnya kemudian tersneyum penuh arti. "Tidak usah di fikirkan. Lagipula aku mencintaimu apa adanya, bukan tubuh yang indah ini." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum, membuat wajah Sakura memerah kembali.

"Dasar gombal!"

Naruto tersenyum kembali lalu mulai melahap dada Sakura yang sangat menggiurkan tersebut, membuat sang gadis mendesah keras.

Di luar kamar Sakura. Kedua orang tua Sakura masih asyik dengan kegiatan menguping mereka, sesekali mereka tertawa kecil mendengar desahan anak semata wayangnya.

"Kita akan segera mendapatkan cucu."

"Itu masih lama, _Anata._"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku tidak sabar ingin menggendong seorang cucu, _Tsuma_."

Mebuki hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan suami tercintanya.

Baik, kembali ke dalam kamar Sakura.

Kini pasangan sejoli ini sudah telanjang bulat. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan berserakan dimana-mana, Naruto sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk memasukkan barang berharganya ke dalam liang berharga milik Sakura. Pemuda tersebut kembali memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir. "Kau siap, _Tsuma_?" Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju, kemudian Naruto mendorong masuk kejantanannya, sedikit lenguhan dari mereka berdua, "Sempit sekali…ugh! Maaf, kalau sakit…" Naruto mendorong dengan sekali hentakan membuat Sakura menjerit tertahan.

"Ittai….Sakitmmph…."

Darah mengalir dari liang kewanitaan milik Sakura. Tidak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya tersakiti, Naruto berinisiatif mencium Sakura sambil meremas dada mungil milik Sakura, membuat gadis tersebut terbuai dengan perlakuan romantic Naruto. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu tersakiti…" ujar Naruto sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari iris _zamrud_ milik Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum penuh arti akibat perlakuan Naruto yang sangat lembut kepadanya. Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Naruto kembali mendorong kejantanannya lagi 'keluar-masuk' berkali-kali sesekali tangannya meremas dada mungil Sakura dengan lembut.

"Annhh…..Naru….lebhihh cephat….Aku…anhh…Kyaa…!" Sakura memekik karena Naruto menggendongnya saat mereka melakukan 'keluar-masuk'. "Hey…ini memalukan…aanh…_Baka…._annhmmph…." Naruto kembali mencium Sakura meredam desahan gadis tersebut untuk tidak keluar dari bibir Seksinya.

"Ugh…kau memang….sangat nikmat…_Tsuma_…" ujar Naruto di sela-sela kegiatan 'keluar-masuk'nya.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya membuat Sakura menggeram kecewa. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampan milik Naruto kemudian pemuda tersebut membisikkan sebuah kata-kata yang mungkin membuat wajah Sakura kembali memanas. "Tidak." jawab Sakura tegas.

"Ayolah…! Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah memelas bak kucing yang berada di sebuah film. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, ia terpancing dengan wajah melas milik Naruto. Pemuda tersebut menyeringai , kemudian dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh mulu milik Sakura dan memasukan kejantanannya dari belakang. "Kena kau!"

"Kyaaa….!" Sakura memekik karena Naruto melakukan gaya yang menurutnya memalukan. "Su-sudah kubilang jangan melakukan gaya ini….annhh…" ujar Sakura.

"Ini lebih nikmat….ughh…." tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura, Naruto tetap melanjutkan permainannya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak permainan mereka berdua. Kedua sejoli tersebut telah melakukan beberapa gaya yang menurut Sakura adalah hal yang memalukan.

"Sakura-_chan_…..a-aku akan keluaar…"

"Keluarkan….Naru….Keluarkaan annhh…."

Naruto masih melakukan kegiatannya 'keluar-masuk' tapi kali ini dengan tempo yang cepat. Ia tidak sabar untuk menumpahkan cairannya ke dalam Rahim Sakura, membuat Sakura mengandung anaknya.

"Aahhh….Keluarrr…"

"Aku jugaaa….."

Mereka berdua klimaks bersamaan, Naruto kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura. Mendekapnya dalam dekapan hangatnya sesekali ia menciumi daun telinga milik Sakura.

"_Daisuki yo, Sakura-chan._"

"Hm, _I Love You too, Naruto-kun._"

Mereka berdua kembali bergelut di dinginnya malam sampai tengah malam.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Awan mendung masih menyelimuti kota Kyoto, sebenarnya awan itu sejak tadi malam sudah berada disana menurunkan butiran salju indah dari angkasa. Dingin memang. Tapi, tidak untuk kedua orang yang sedang tidur di kediaman Haruno. Lebih tepatnya kamar milik Sakura Haruno.

Seperti pasangan lain yang saling mencintai, Naruto dan Sakura melakukan kegiatan sacral yang akan merubah mereka menjadi orang tua. Mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi dan itu tidak masalah. Lagipula keluarga Haruno telah menyetujuinya.

"Enghh…" lenguhan feminim membuyarkan fantasi dari sang author yang sedang membayangkan pagi yang cerah. "Sudah pagi? Masih pukul 6 pagi, Naruto-_kun _ada event pukul 10 nanti, dan Kyaaa…. Hey, tidak bisakah kau untuk tidak mengejutkanku, Naruto-_kun_?" wajah sangar Sakura kembali muncul.

Naruto bergidik ngeri, padahal ia sudah bangun dahulu dan ingin menggoda calon istrinya ini. _'haha…memang seperti kaa-san_.' Batin Naruto yang masih bergidik ngeri, "haha…maaf, tapi aku masih tergoda dengan wajah imutmu ini." Balas Naruto sambil menciumi wajah Sakura.

"Sudah….hentikan….geli…._Baka_! anhh….Hey, apa yang kau pegang!"

"Ups…salah pegang. Tapi, nanti aku boleh memegangnya terus setelah menikah." Ujar Naruto dengan seringai mesumnya.

Sakura cemberut kesal, "Dasar mesum!"

"Aku mau mandi terlebih dahulu. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura memasang wajah datarnya, "Tidak. Kau bisa saja menyerangku di kamar mandi sama seperti yang kau lakukan tadi malam." Ujar Sakura dingin.

"Jahat sekali…" balas Naruto cemberut kesal, "Oke, tapi nanti kau akan ikut di event tersebut, dan aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa tangkapan untuk di pamerkan di sana."

.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya. Uap putih pun keluar dari bibir pemuda tersebut, seperti orang yang sedang merokok. Naruto melihat arlojinya, dan kembali menghela nafas. Seberapa lamakah perempuan berdandan? Tapi Sakura kan tidak suka berdandan Pikir Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Maaf menunggumu terlalu lama. Aku tadi di suruh berdandan oleh _Kaa-san_, jadi lama sekali. Sekali lagi maaf." Ujar Sakura sambil sedikit ber-_ojigi_.

Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti, "Tidak usah di fikirkan. Lagipula ibumu ingin sekali kau terlihat cantik di depan calon menantunya." Ujar Naruto sedikit menggoda Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya diam di sertai kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah. Kemudian dia menggandeng lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya menuju tempat event itu di adakan. Tapi yang di herankan oleh gadis itu adalah Naruto tidak membawa apapun kecuali sebuah tas kecil yang mungkin saja berisi sebuah kamera dan ponselnya. "Naruto-_kun_, apa kau tidak membawa fotonya. Kau kan juga ikut ke event tersebut?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Jangan khawatir, semua sudah di atur oleh Kakashi-_nii_. Aku hanya menjalankan semua rencana yang telah aku buat." Balas Naruto santai, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura lalu merangkul bahu gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Kau sungguh romantis…"

"Hm? Apa yang tidak untuk orang yang aku cintai?" Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menyelimuti kedua pipi putihnya. Sementara itu Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat Sakura menunduk.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju tempat tujuan mereka, Pameran event yang menyelenggarakan ajang bagi para _Street Photografer_. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari rumah Sakura, sekitar seratus meter dari rumah. Jadi, mereka tidak menggunakan kendaraan untuk mencapai tujuan karena Event tersebut mulai jam 12 siang dan sekarang ini masih pukul 11 siang waktu setempat. Setidaknya mereka tidak telat untuk datang.

Sakura berpisah dengan Naruto, gadis tersebut kagum akan 'tangkapan' dari beberapa _Street Photografer_. Sungguh mengagumkan batin gadis itu. Sementara itu calon suaminya sedang mempersiapkan beberapa hal yang telah ia rencanakan bersama Kakashi, Obito, serta Jiraiya. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina serta Kurama datang langsung ke Kyoto untuk melihat hasil 'tangkapan' dari Naruto, entah bagaimana pun orang tua ingin anaknya menjadi yang terbaik.

"Sakura…" ujar seseorang mengintrupsi Sakura yang sedang melihat-lihat.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Dan…. Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura sedikit bingung.

Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pengusaha muda yang menjadi sahabat dari gadis musim semi ini. "Oh dia istriku—" baru saja ia mau mengenalkan gadis dengan wajah imut dan berambut pirang _Twintail _tersebut ucapannya terpotong dengan rentetan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hee…! Cepat sekali kau menikah! Kapan kau menikah? Lalu kenapa dengan gadis itu? Atau kau sudah mengincarnya dulu? Kau tahu aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau belum punya kekasih waktu itu."

"Hn."

"Kau mau aku pukul, Uchiha?" geram Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan!_ Dan…._Teme! _kenapa kau disini? Dan, Ruko-_chan _juga?" ujar Naruto bingung karena Sahabatnya sedang berada di event ini.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan dahi mengkerut. "_Teme_? Dia sahabatku waktu SMA Naruto-_kun_, jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan itu." Balas Sakura sedikit kesal, "Dan dia juga adalah orang yang pernah di sukai banyak gadis waktu itu."

Naruto sedikit memijat keningnya. Kemudian wajahnya beralih ke wajah Sakura sembari memegangi kedua pundak gadis tersebut. "Dengar, dia itu orang mesum yang selalu terobsesi pada _adik kembarku_. Kau tahu, dia mati-matian sampai harus aku hajar hingga dia dapat restu dariku untuk menikahi, Naruko." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan 'oh'. "Lalu, bagaimana ceritanya sehingga Naruko-_chan _dan Sasuke_-kun_ dapat bersama seperti ini? Padahalkan Sasuke-_kun _adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal?"

"Dia satu Universitas dengan Naruko." Jawab Naruto santai. "Sasuke mengambil jurusan akselerasi, jadi dia hanya menempuh pendidikan selama dua tahun, sementara Ruko_-chan_ masih harus kuliah. Dan aku sendiri sudah menjadi seorang _Street_ _Photografer_ waktu itu."

"Kalian bertengkar saja di sana." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah sebuah ruangan kosong. "Jangan sampai melakukan hal mesum Naruto. Sakura berhati-hatilah, Naruto sangat mesum dengan gadis yang sangat ia cintai." Ujar Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruko kemudian melenggang pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan seringaiannya.

"Teme Sialan!"

.

.

.

"Kita sambut karya terbaik dari event kali ini. Namikaze Naruto." tepuk tangan para penonton mulai bergemuruh, di saat itu juga Sakura menyadari bahwa Naruto di panggil oleh presenter wanita tersebu.

"Naruto-_kun,_ sepertinya dia memanggilmu," gumam Sakura.

Naruto menunduk, menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. "Pada saat seperti ini…" gerutu Naruto pelan. "Padahal aku masih ingin berkencan terlebih dahulu." Naruto kembali menggerutu menatap Sakura , membuat wajah gadis tersebut memanas. Namun ia dengan cepat mengangkat kepala, menegakkan bahu, dan berbalik. Seulas senyum lebar sudah tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia berjalan ke arah si wanita yang memegang Mikrofon, diiringi tepuk tangan semua orang.

"Sudah kubilang dia hebat," kata Rin yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping kanan Sakura.

"Aku tahu," timpal Kakashi yang berdiri di samping kiri Sakura. "Aku tidak menyangka dia terkenal begini."

Sakura menatap Naruto yang berbicara dengan lancar di depan, menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang masalah teknis dan foto-fotonya. "Dia memang keren." Gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

Salah seorang wartawan menanyakan sesuatu. "Anda sudah sangat sukses di Amerika Serikat. Apa yang membuat anda kembali ke Jepang?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Saya hanya butuh perubahan suasana. Mencari inspirasi."

"Sepertinya anda memang sudah berhasil mendapatkan inspirasi kalau melihat hasil karya anda yang mengagumkan ini." Puji si wartawan.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

Alis si wartawan terangkat dan ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Ada sesuatu dalam satu patah kata sederhana itu yang menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya. Memang hanya wartawan yang memiliki naluri tajam seperti itu. "Maaf, apakah sumber inspirasi anda itu….seorang wanita?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum memandangi Sakura.

Rin melirik Sakura dan berbisik, "Yah, kita semua tahu siapa wanita itu. Bukankah begitu?"

Sakura pura-pura bego dan tidak menjawab sementara Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Ceritakanlah sedikit tentang sumber inspirasi anda itu." Pinta si wartawan yang di dukung oleh wartawan-wartawan lain. "Apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai bisa membuat anda terinspirasi?"

Saat itu mata Naruto bertemu mata Sakura dari seberang ruangan. Sakura langsung menahan nafas dan berharap jantungnya yang keras tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak?" tanya si wartawan tidak percaya.

"Tidak," Naruto menegaskan. "Dia juga tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Yang paling penting adalah kenyataan bahwa dia ada dan saya bisa melihatnya."

"Ya Tuhan. Ini mengesankan sekali," bisik Rin sambil dengan nada mendesak sambil mencekeram lengan Sakura. Itu bagus juga, karena Sakura merasa kakinya mulai goyah.

"Maksud anda?" tanya wartawan yang mulai bersemangat.

Hubungan pribadi memang selalu menarik untuk dikupas, apalagi hubungan pribadi orang terkenal.

"Yang saya harus lakukan adalah melihatnya. Hanya melihatnya," sahut Naruto dan kembali meamngang ke arah Sakura, "dan saya akan merasa saya bisa menghadapi segalanya."

Bernafaslah, pinta Sakura pada diri sendiri. Ia harus bernafas. Kalau tidak akan segera pingsan.

Para wartawan berebut mengajukan pertanyaan, tetapi tidak ada yang terdengar jelas karena suara-suara saling tumpang tindih.

"Saya hanya berharap…" Suara Naruto membuat ruangan itu hening. Semua perhatian terpusat kepada sosok Naruto dan kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Mata Naruto sendiri terpaku kepada sang calon istri, Sakura. "Saya hanya berharap dia selalu ada di sampingku selamanya."

Sakura masih tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari orang yang ia cintai. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain debar jantungnya sendiri. Tetapi mungkin juga suasana saat itu memang hening. Sakura tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Ia merasa seolah-olaj sedang melayang. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan." Naaruto memecah keheningan. "Terima kasih."

Suasana kembali riuh dan para wartawan berlomba-lomba ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Tetapi kali ini Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar, membungkukkan badan, dan menyerahkan mikrofon kepada si penyelenggara acara, menandakan wawancara sudah selesai. Wanita itu buru-buru mengambil alih situasi, dengan tangkas dan efisien menjawab serta mengalihkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan wartawan kepada masalah yang tidak bersifat pribadi.

"Kakashi-_kun_, lebih baik kita pergi." kata Rin ketika Naruto keluar dari kerumunan wartawan dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepala saja kemudian menggandeng tangan Rin, lalu berpamitan kepada Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan kedua manusia yang saling mencintai ini.

"Hai!"

Sakura salah tingkah ketika Naruto menyapanya, "uhh…Ha-hai. Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tidak ada sih. Aku sedang rindu melihat wajahmu itu." Kali ini wajah Sakura sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Naruto tertawa halus kemudian mencium pipi Sakura dilanjutkan mengecup bibir plum milik gadis tersebut.

"Hey, ini di depan umum, _Baka_!" Naruto tertawa karena Sakura yang mulai memukuli dirinya.

.

.

**Time Skip Valentine Day**

.

.

Dentingan loncen menggema di sekitar kota Konoha, suaranya begitu merdu di telinga orang. Lonceng itu berasal dari sebuah gereja, di dalam tempat tersebut akan terjadi sebuah momen penting bagi sepasang Kekasih yang akan menanggalkan status kekasih mereka menjadi pasangan Suami Istri.

"Sakura-_chan,_ apa kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang berada di belakang orang yang bernama Sakura.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang, wajah putihnya di hiasi pernak-pernik dari gaun berwarna senada bunga Sakura yang bermekaran. Rambut panjangnya tergerai indah di punggungnya, polesan kosmetik yang tidak terlalu tebal menghiasi wajah putihnya. Seandainya Naruto disini mungkin dia akan memakannya sekarang.

"Ya, aku sudah siap, Kushina _baa-san_."

"Mou jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, panggil saja _Kaa-san_, ya? kamu kan sudah menjadi anakku." Ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura yang masih duduk.

"I-Iya, _Kaa-san_."

Hari yang dinanti oleh setiap pasangan kekasih telah tiba. Para tamu undangan berdatangan untuk melihat sebuah acara Sakral bagi setiap pasangan yang saling mencintai. Naruto dan Sakura. Pasangan yang belum lama ini menjadi Kekasih melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Mungkin ingin mempunyai anak.

Naruto Namikaze, pemuda tersebut masih berdiri di altar. Wajah gugupnya terlihat di sana, pakaian yang sekarang ia pakai, sebuah jas dan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan bunga Sakura namun lebih dominan ke putih, di dalam jas tersebut terdapat Kemeja berwarna putih. _'kuatlah kau Naruto…'_ Naruto mulai menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Pintu gereja mulai terbuka, Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya dia. Seorang bidadari cantik turun ke bumi untuk menikah dengan dirinya. Ini bukan mimpi? Bukan, ini bukan mimpi, ini adalah dunia nyata. Sementara itu Sakura masih diam berdiri bersama ayahnya di samping kanan terus menunduk tidak ingin melihat ke depan. Ia malu dan gugup dengan ini. Keduanya mulai berjalan pelan dengan iringan music pernikahan yang di lantunkan oleh Naruko.

Sesampainya di altar, Sakura masih menutup matanya tidak ingin melihat sekitarnya. "Hey, bagaimana kau mau menikah jika kau tidak mau membuka matamu?" tanya Naruto sedikit menggoda Sakura.

"uhh…Aku malu, _Baka_!" gumam Sakura.

Sang pastur berdehem, kemudian membacakan sebuah kalimat yang di peruntukan oleh sepasang Kekasih yang ingin menikah. "Naruto Namikaze. Bersediakah anda menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istri anda di dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap kemudian menjawab. "Saya Bersedia."

"Selanjutnya, Sakura Haruno. Bersediakah anda menerima Naruto Namikaze sebagai suami anda di dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat?"

Sakura menatap pastur tersebut dengan tatapan seriusnya, "Saya bersedia."

"Sekarang kalian resmi menjadi suami istri, setelah menukar cincin kalian boleh mencium pasangan anda."

Naruto dan Sakura mulai menukar cincin mereka masing-masing, di awali dengan Sakura yang memasangkan cincin di jari manis Naruto. Kemudian giliran Naruto yang akan memasangkan cincin di jari manis milik Sakura. "Dasar! Kau salah memasukkannya tahu." Gumam Sakura. Sangking gugupnya sang mempelai pria sampai ia salah memasukkan cincin di jari jempol Sakura.

"Ups… maaf," Naruto hanya nyengir gaje kemudian menyematkan cincin di jari manis Sakura.

"Sekarang kalian boleh berciuman, _Merepotkan."_

"Shika, kau jadi pastur kok tidak niat sih?" sindir Naruto.

"Aku terpaksa." Jawab Shikamaru enteng."Sudahlah kalian cepat berciuman aku mau tidur nanti."

Tanpa pikir panjang mereka berdua berciuman ala pasangan muda yang sedang kasmaran. Semua orang yang berada di sana bertepuk tangan riuh…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai atau lanjut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke ini Sequel Snow…pernikahan serba pink haha…. Kau akan malu bila memakainya….:v lemon kurang hot? Saya kaga mau kena resiko…haha :3 mungkin chapter besok akan saya hotkan.**

**Dan soal beberapa Chara…memang saya sengaja begitu…yaaaa hanya untuk pendukung saja sih :3 fufufufufu….**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan :3**

**Nih Fic masih ada chapter bonus seperti Love Sister: Baby nanti…tapi saya Skip jauh…**

**Oke….**_**Shinn out Adios Guys….! **_


End file.
